


A Dog and her grub

by DilbertFromTheComics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Karkat gets adopted by Jade, Lusus, Other, Past Alternia, i suck at tags .-.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilbertFromTheComics/pseuds/DilbertFromTheComics
Summary: Jade doesn’t know why and how she became a dog but damn it she’s going to make sure this grub is safe whether he likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say that this my first time ever uploading a fic on this site, so yeah :3 hope you enjoy at least!

When she first woke up, Jade was confused. She couldn’t remember anything before she woke up on this strange new world. She certainly remembers being human, not a dog. In fact, she was sure that she wasn’t Bec of all things. It was awkward trying to move around, but she managed to walk as a dog should. The human-turned dog would later find out she was on Alternia on all places. Alternia! Not just that, but the past!

Jade let out a huff, laying down. Not long after she got used to walking on four legs she took to finding a shelter to hide from the adult trolls and the bright sun. It was currently nighttime, and she had gotten her meal for the night. She didn’t have any trouble getting her food, Bec’s powers were useful for the hunt.

The dog looks up in the sky. Alternia’s two moons, one green, the other pink shone like centerpieces on a crown. The green moon alluded her though. She remembers that this world’s first guardian, Doc Scratch, resided on the shining green moon up above. For whatever reason she expected the cue ball man to appear before her, like a greeter to a guest. But no; He didn’t even come down to meet her. She supposes it’s the perks of being omnipotent after all.

Her eye catches something streaking across the sky. A shooting star. She hopped up. No, not a shooting star, a meteor. It was heading towards her. Lowering her body, Jade pounced and warped to intercept the meteor. Green surrounded the rock as both it and Jade safely landed on the ground. She walked around the meteor, unsure of what to do. Then, there was a churr, then a chirp, then a bout of angry squeaking.

A grub of candy red emerged from the fallen meteor, angrily squirming about. Jade leaned down to sniff this grub. The little grub squealed and reared up in an attempt to scare her off. Instead, he was licked with a bright green tongue. She gently picked up the squeaking grub and went back to her cave. The grub was placed down, Jade curling around the small creature.

It looked up at her with those big red eyes. It churred softly, trying to crawl on her. She gently pushed it down with her snout, licking the grub in the meantime. Displeased with being licked, it squeaked angrily. Jade would place her nose on the grub’s head, lightly blowing on it. Eventually, the grub went to sleep, curling into a ball.

Jade didn’t know what to make of the grub. On one hand (or paw, she should say), she couldn’t possibly raise a grub, especially Karkat. In fact, why is Karkat here? This was in past Alternia, yet here he is, a small red grub sleeping next to her. On the other...

She looked at the sleeping grub, a feeling welling up inside her. Is this how Bec felt? She suppose it might be. She looked out her cave, seeing the sun beginning to rise up. It was decided. She will raise Karkat as best she could, even if the world will be against her.

And she will make sure he gets the best grubhood she can give him.

~YEARS IN THE FUTURE, BUT NOT MANY~

Four adult trolls take shelter in a cave, their legs exhausted from their travel. The jade blood takes duty of searching for wood as the gold blood takes watch. The olive blood smiles warmly at the mutant, who smiled back at her, As the jade blood came back, the gold blood senses something further in the cave.

A barkbeast of white watched the group, daring then to take a step in it’s territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah! that's my fic! if theres anything you want corrected, please say so in the comments! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be using the dancestors' names in this :3

“Over there...” A jade blood troll pointed to a cave. “We can rest.” With as much movement their energy can allow them, the group reached the cave. They collapsed on the ground, their legs crying out in relief.

The Disciple purred as she snuggled up to her lover, the Signless. The mutant blood smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. The Psioniic chuckles. “Heh, not even being tired as shit can stop you, huh?” The oliveblood raspberries at him, who just chuckled even more. “You three wait here.” The Dolorosa said as she stood up. “I will go out and find some wood.” She walked out, leaving the three behind. The Psioniic moved near the entrance of the cave, deciding to take watch.

“What a night, hm?” Kankri said, running a hand through his oliveblood lover’s hair. “Yes... what a night...” Replied Meulin.

Later, Porrim returned with an armful of twigs, enough to last them at least one or two hours. As Mituna lit the fire, he felt as if something was watching them. He looked up from the fire and further in the cave.

At first, he thought that his nerves tricked him, and that he was just being paranoid. However, the more he looked in, the more defined the sillhouette of a barkbeast became.  
“Guys,” He whispered harshly to the group. “We’ve come company.”

The three turned to look at where the goldblood had looked. They too, saw the sillouette of the barkbeast. Psi energy crackled in the goldblood’s fingertips, ready to do defend his family if it were to come to that. Both parties don’t move a muscle, waiting for each other’s move.

It was the barkbeast who made the first move, walking over to them with caution. The adult trolls were surprised to find that it had no eyes on the beast. Perhaps they’ve had stumbled across a mutant?

The barkbeast sniffed the Disciple, who was staying calm and still to prevent any sudden movement, The oliveblood yelped when it tackled her. Both Kankri and Mituna rush to help her, only to stop when they heard her laughing. “Nyahaha! Nyoooooooo! Stop licking me!” Laughed the troll as the beast licked her face. The barkbeast got off and sat, panting and wagging it’s tail. Kankri smiled, patting the it’s head. “Aren’t you a friendly one?” 

He stopped patting it’s- he thinks it’s a she- head when she ran circles around him. The barkbeast suddenly sped off further in the cave.

“Well, that was an experience.” Mused Porrim, who wiped off the slobber off the Disciple’s face. “It’s soooo cute though!” Meulin said.

Mituna sighs and shook his head, relaxing his body. That’s one disaster averted at least. Soon after, the beast came back, carrying a small make-shift bag with her mouth. Curious, Kankri squatted down. “What’ve you got there?” He asked. Setting the bag down, the beast nudged the cloth around.

He gasped, catching the attention of the others. They went over to where he was, and shared his shock.

Laying on the rags was a candy red wriggler, which was starting to resemble a small troll. The wriggler squeaked at the new faces, crawling over to them. Kankri gently picked up the small wriggler, who stared at him with it’s bright red eyes. “Oh... he looks just like you, Kankri...!” Whispered Meulin, holding a finger to the grub. The grub reached for her finger and suckled on it. “Heheh. He’s got your finger Meu.” Commented Mituna

The wriggler stopped suckling on Meulin’s finger, and began to wriggle and squeak in Kankri’s grasp. Getting the message, he placed the wriggler back on the ground, which began scrawling back to the barkbeast. The beast panted as the wriggler cuddled up to her.

“So you’re his lusus...” Porrim said, looking at both beast and wriggler. “If it’s no trouble, do you think we can stay here for a while?” “Por, you realize that you’re talking to a barkbeast right?” Snorted Mituna, leaning against the wall. “Oh, hush Mituna. I get the feeling this one is smarter than usual.” Porrim replied. The beast barked at her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

And so, the group spent time in a cave with a lusus and it’s wriggler. Eventually, they fell asleep.

Using her powers, Jade teleported them further in the cave to avoid being burnt by the sun. She went over to Karkat and snuggled up to him.

They slept peacefully that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter! i'm glad that you guys enjoy this story so far! :D


	3. Chapter 3

When the group awoke, they were surprised to find out that they have moved further in the cave. Mituna nearly swore when he bumped his head on the roof of the cave, Porrim covering the little wriggler’s ears before he can hear the curse. At the mouth of the cave, they began discussing their plans for today. The barkbeast they met earlier left it’s charge in their possession, going out to find food.

“Whoo! Whoo! Fly little wriggler!” Meulin laughed as she ‘flew’ the wriggler. The wriggler chirped happily as the oliveblood ran around. Kankri chuckled. “It’s still so... new.” He said, relaxing his shoulders. “All this time, there was a grub that was just like me.” Porrim smiled warmly as she fixed up her son’s hair, who lightly protested. “If he is anything like you growing, then we might have a handful!” “Are we really going to take him along though?” Wondered Mituna, crossing his legs. “The way I see it, he’s safer here with his lusus. How’d he even got a lusus is the bigger question...”

Porrim and Kankri frowned as they considered Mituna’s statement. It was rather odd when now that they thought about it. When Porrim first found Kankri as a grub, no lusus had tried to take him. There was simply no lusus that liked his scent. So how the wriggler even got his lusus was strange.

Even stranger was the lusus herself. They had assumed that she was just a normal barkbeast that somehow liked the grub’s scent enough to keep it. If that wasn’t unnatural enough there’s the fact that she lacked eyes. Every lusus they had come across had eyes somewhere on it’s body, yet the barkbeast navigated just fine without sight. They chalked it up to the barkbeast being mutated, but they felt like it was more than that...

“Porrim! Kankri! Mituna! The barkbeast came back with food!” At least she was kind enough to bring them breakfast. Just then, Mituna had spotted something peculiar. He went over to it.

“Well would you look at that...” Mituna whistled lowly, looking at something on the ground. “What?” Kankri went over to him and looked at what the goldblood was looking at. ‘KARKAT’ Was written in freshly spilled blood. The barkbeast panted, her paws stained with the blood. “Karkat... Is that your wriggler’s name?” Kankri looked at the barkbeast, who barked. She then leapt up and began to drag the mutantblood by his cloak. Kankri stumbled a bit, then looked at what the barkbeast lead him to. “Juh...Jadeh?” In a similar fashion to Karkat’s, the barkbeast had written ‘JADE’ with the blood as well. The beast whined. “J...Jayde?” She barked, jumping up to lick his face. “Hahaha! Nice to meet you then, Jade.” Kankri chuckled as Jade ran off to join with his group. Kankri followed suit, his stomach grumbling for food.

“Mmmm! Porrim, this is delicious!” Meulin says, sipping her bowl of stew. Porrim smiled as she poured another helping in Kankri’s bowl. “Eat up. We’ve got a long way to go before we hit the next town.” It had been a surprise when there was a pot, a burner, an armful vegetables, a ladle, and at least five bowls. 

“Por, you ain’t kidding when you said this thing’s smart,” Mituna said as he finished his bowl. “It’s like a troll stuck in a barkbeast’s body.” Jade had grabbed the ladle when Porrim wasn’t looking and has used it to feed Karkat. The little wriggler enjoyed his first taste of stew, had had squeaked for more when the ladle was emptied. Naturally, Jade scooped more from her own bowl and happily fed it to to him. When Karkat was finally full, Jade lapped up the stew that was left in her bowl. When everybody had their fill, she picked up the empty bowls and stacked them like a tower.

Everyone packed up their stuff, the leftover stew packed up in case anyone gets hungry. 

“Jade...” Porrim knelt down to meet the beast’s ‘gaze’. “We are going to a town. I want to ask if you and your wriggler will join us on our journey.” After she finished her sentence, Jade licked the jade blood’s face. “I assume that is also a yes.” She chuckled. The white barkbeast sped off to her cave, then came back with the rags. She then picked up Karkat and began wrapping him like a cocoon. The wriggler chirped, feeling nice and snug it his artificial cocoon.

Porrim smiled, looking at Jade and Karakt with wondering eyes. “We can’t just carry Karkat in the open... How about...?” She took an extra rag from the rag pile and tied the cocoon to Jade’s neck. “There we go!” Karkat cooed softly. The wriggler was safely hidden in Jade’s make-shift collar, which was tight enough that they didn’t have to tie every so often and loose enough that Karkat can breathe.

“Let’s get going everyone.” Kankri grinned, looking off in the distance. “It’s gonna be a long one.”

And so, Jade and Karkat have joined the Signless and his entourage. Alternia have better prepared, because things will get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaaaah! i'm so sorry this was late! the power was just going crazy!


End file.
